


Memory - Erinnerung

by Aika86



Series: 120 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Erinnerung, F/M, Memory, Stanford Era, Tests, elterliche Sorge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica kommt nach Hause und bringt Sam das Thema ihrer gemeinsamen Prüfung mit: Elterliche Sorge. Während Jessica aufgeregt beginnt zu planen, wird Sam von Erinnerungen geplagt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory - Erinnerung

„Elterliche Sorge“ Sam starrte die ganze Zeit auf sein Thema für die Seminararbeit. Gemeinsam mit Jess hatte er dieses Semester Familienrecht belegt. Das Rechtsgebiet interessiert ihn wirklich, aber bisher hatte er es aus Angst vor seiner Vergangenheit so gut es ging umschifft. Zum letzten Termin des Seminars konnte er wegen einer anderen mündlichen Prüfung nicht kommen. Jess hatte sie zur Prüfung angemeldet und das Thema abgeholt. „Ich habe uns zu einer Gruppenprüfung angemeldet, wir können also zusammen die Aufgabe bearbeiten“, strahlte sie ihn an. So oft es ging, legte das Paar gemeinsam Prüfungen ab, nur dieses Mal hätte Sam gerne darauf verzichtet. Er war nun schon ein Jahr mit Jessica zusammen, aber er hatte ihr immer noch nicht viel über seine Familie erzählt. Sam lächelte gequält.   
  
„Schon eine Idee, wie wir die Arbeit aufbauen?“, versuchte er sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. „Naja, ich dachte wir unterteilen die Arbeit in die Bestandteile der elterlichen Sorge, du weißt schon Vermögenssorge, Personensorge usw. und füllen die Unterpunkte mit Leben. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir auch die Folgen einer missbräuchlichen Ausübung der elterlichen Sorge und die Vernachlässigung der elterlichen Pflichten betrachten. Ich habe in der Bib vorhin schon ein paar Bücher überflogen. Du glaubst gar nicht was Eltern ihren Kindern alles antun können! Ich glaube, ich möchte später Familienanwältin werden um Kindern helfen zu können.“, sprudelte es förmlich aus Jessica heraus. „Das klingt doch gut“, erklärte Sam so ruhig wie möglich um zu verbergen, was für ein Sturm in ihm tobte.   
  
Jessica sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung? Du  hast wieder diesen Ausdruck.“ „Alles gut, ich bin nur geschafft von der Prüfung.“, log er seine Freundin an. Wie er es hasste, dass zu tun, aber er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er redete sich gerne ein, dass er sie damit nur schützen wollte, aber in Wahrheit schütze er sich vor den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an angsterfüllte Nächte allein mit Dean in Motelzimmern, an einen abwesenden Vater, an schwere körperliche und noch schweren seelischen Verletzungen. „Sam?“ Jessicas Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Strudel an Emotionen und Bildern, die ihn geflutet hatten. „Es ist das Thema, nicht? Ich meine ich weiß nicht viel über dich und deine Familie, aber du bist schon während des ganzen Seminars immer so komisch gewesen. Ich habe dich nie gedrängt mir etwas zu erzählen und das werde ich auch in Zukunft nicht, aber lüge mich bitte nicht an.“   
  
Sam musste schlucken. Diese phantastische Frau liebte ihn so aufrichtig, stand ihm bei, wenn er von Erinnerungen geplagt wurde oder wieder mal aus einem Alptraum hochschreckte und nie fragte oder bedrängte sie ihn. Und er liebte sie ebenso aufrichtig. „Meine Mutter ist bei einem Brand gestorben, in der Nacht als ich sechs Monate alt war. Unser Haus ist fast komplett zerstört wurden. Mein Dad hat ihren Tod nie verkraftet. Er ist mit mir und Dean danach quer durch die Staaten gereist. Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens habe ich in drittklassigen Motels zugebracht. Dad hat viel getrunken, manchmal war er auch tagelang weg, dann hat sich Dean um mich gekümmert.“, flüsterte Sam den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, die Arme auf die Beine gestützt.   
  
Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit und doch mehr als er je einem anderen Menschen über seine Familie erzählt hatte. „Oh mein Gott“, hörte er Jessicas zittrige Stimme hinter sich, während sie ihm liebevoll über den Rücken strich. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“ „Woher solltest du auch? Ich habe es überlebt. So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, immerhin habe ich ein Stipendium für Stanford bekommen und die wunderbarste Frau dieser Erde kennengelernt.“, versuchte Sam die Stimmung aufzulockern, was ihm offenbar auch gelang. Jess zog ein gespielt verletztes Gesicht und fragte „Wer ist denn diese Frau?“. Er drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber sie kommt erst in ein paar Tagen zurück.“ Dafür kassierte er ein Kissen im Gesicht. Jessica machte Sam wirklich glücklich, egal wie sehr er seine Familie vermisste mit dieser Frau wollte er alt werden, dass wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst.


End file.
